


Reflections on TED(x) Talks

by JoaoGCNCarrapa



Category: TED Talks, TEDx Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoGCNCarrapa/pseuds/JoaoGCNCarrapa
Summary: Reflections on TED(x) Talks in rhymes! Non-affiliated with TED.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Reflections on TED(x) Talks

TED (38) + TEDx (29) + Countdown TED = (68 rhyming blocks)

Productive Conflict  
Is very much worthwhile  
You can't perfectly predict  
But just give it a trial

https://www.ted.com/talks/jess_kutch_what_productive_conflict_can_offer_a_workplace/discussion

The gruesome Solitary Confinement  
Tears down one's body and soul  
We must redefine our alignment  
If we're to keep our values whole

https://www.ted.com/talks/laura_rovner_what_happens_to_people_in_solitary_confinement  
6 Nov 2019

We're all fragile links  
We need each others' support  
When one of us sinks  
The others' day is cut short

https://www.ted.com/talks/sydney_jensen_how_can_we_support_the_emotional_wellbeing_of_teachers  
16 Nov 2019

Current encryption will be forced to flee  
From those computers that are much faster  
Our dear cryptographers might just be  
The ones who save us from disaster

https://www.ted.com/talks/craig_costello_in_the_war_for_information_will_quantum_computers_defeat_cryptographers  
17 Nov 2019

To change behavior for the better  
Having information does not suffice  
Reduce friction with a T letter  
Or scratch the coin for advice

https://www.ted.com/talks/dan_ariely_how_to_change_your_behavior_for_the_better  
18 Nov 2019

If we do desire good behaviour  
We better harness irrationality  
Our seatbelt will be our savior  
'n'we'll wash our hands in totality

https://www.ted.com/talks/david_asch_why_it_s_so_hard_to_make_healthy_decisions  
20 Nov 2019

Access to clean drinking water  
Is a right for Flint and for all  
Abuse of it is like a slow slaughter  
But many fight back, standing tall

https://www.ted.com/talks/latoya_ruby_frazier_a_creative_solution_for_the_water_crisis_in_flint_michigan  
20 Nov 2019

Language reclaimed  
Culture preserved  
Let it be named  
Let it be observed

https://www.ted.com/talks/daniel_bogre_udell_how_to_save_a_language_from_extinction  
21 Nov 2019

It seems planet nine  
Is waiting to be found  
Not an easy quest, fine  
But the hints are sound

https://www.ted.com/talks/mike_brown_the_search_for_our_solar_system_s_ninth_planet  
22 Nov 2019

Eighty-eighty-eighty  
A mission for clean air  
Let's join forces, matey  
All of us need this care

https://www.ted.com/talks/arunabha_ghosh_5_steps_for_clean_air_in_india  
23 Nov 2019

Am I Safe? (from Nuclear War)  
Indeed, a good question to ask  
You representatives can't ignore  
Are they on and up to the task?

https://www.ted.com/talks/emma_belcher_3_questions_we_should_ask_about_nuclear_weapons  
24 Nov 2019

Robots and humans alike  
They both make mistakes  
But together they strike  
Art risen to new stakes

https://www.ted.com/talks/sougwen_chung_why_i_draw_with_robots  
25 Nov 2019

Do you have a deep sense  
Of being way out of your depth?  
Please, don't jump the fence  
Try to learn with every breadth

https://www.ted.com/talks/mike_cannon_brookes_how_you_can_use_impostor_syndrome_to_your_benefit  
26 Nov 2019

How does your smartphone work?  
The uncanny Chemistry, of course  
It does never flee, hide or shirk  
From our ingenuity and force

https://www.ted.com/talks/cathy_mulzer_the_incredible_chemistry_powering_your_smartphone  
27 Nov 2019

These seven beliefs, such great lies  
Silencing billions of women and girls  
All shall heed their hidden cries  
For they're as precious as pearls

https://www.ted.com/talks/deepa_narayan_7_beliefs_that_can_silence_women_and_how_to_unlearn_them  
28 Nov 2019

This kind of artwork  
Is pretty mesmerizing  
But there's a small quirk  
It's from plastic rising

https://www.ted.com/talks/alejandro_duran_how_i_use_art_to_tackle_plastic_pollution_in_our_oceans  
2 Dec 2019

Fundraising is a great opportunity  
To change the world, I am no kidder  
Considerations about money and community  
And then "Would you consider?"

https://www.ted.com/talks/kara_logan_berlin_3_ways_to_be_a_more_effective_fundraiser  
3 Dec 2019

To combat the deadly light pollution  
These five rules you have to keep  
For many problems, the solution  
And to behold the cosmos, so deep

https://www.ted.com/talks/kelsey_johnson_the_problem_of_light_pollution_and_5_ridiculously_easy_ways_to_fix_it  
4 Dec 2019

Those vile Self-doubt and Self-destruction  
Trying to push you further into solitude  
But through this video-game production  
They are from a different lens viewed

https://www.ted.com/talks/cornelia_geppert_a_video_game_that_helps_us_understand_loneliness  
5 Dec 2019

Authentic apologies are our way ahead  
Say what, in detail you did; explain why;  
feel the pain done, let your heart shred;  
then make amends. And look at the blue sky!

https://www.ted.com/talks/eve_ensler_the_profound_power_of_an_authentic_apology  
6 Dec 2019

Biological data harvested and utilized  
To create and tell optimized stories  
The process must be very well-advised  
To avoid boosting autocratic glories

https://www.ted.com/talks/heidi_boisvert_how_i_m_using_biological_data_to_tell_better_stories_and_spark_social_change  
8 Dec 2019

Sometimes we need to speed up  
While other times, to speed down  
Our technologies should be setup  
So we thrive, not just be around

https://www.ted.com/talks/kathryn_bouskill_the_unforeseen_consequences_of_a_fast_paced_world  
9 Dec 2019

Join fire drill fridays!  
Climate justice is on the line  
There are also many other ways  
To make our communities shine

https://www.ted.com/talks/jane_fonda_why_i_protest_for_climate_justice  
10 Dec 2019

Economic activity then & now,  
Value extracted or created?  
FIRE, industry or plough  
A balance to be debated

(FIRE - Finance, Insurance and Real Estate)

https://www.ted.com/talks/mariana_mazzucato_what_is_economic_value_and_who_creates_it  
11 Dec 2019

Want to be a good leader?  
Be a simple collaborator  
You'll become the seeder  
Of deeds far way greater

https://www.ted.com/talks/lorna_davis_a_guide_to_collaborative_leadership  
12 Dec 2019

Water is Life  
It's easy to recognize  
So let's end this strife:  
Legal Personhood, wise

https://www.ted.com/talks/kelsey_leonard_why_lakes_and_rivers_should_have_the_same_rights_as_humans  
13 Dec 2019

Sometimes too much efficiency  
Goes into a big, huge fail  
Inspired inefficiency may be  
Efficiency's holy grail

https://www.ted.com/talks/edward_tenner_the_paradox_of_efficiency  
14 Dec 2019

Great ideas in developing countries confined?  
Egypt already has that solution!? Huh?...  
My dear north citizens, why are we behind?  
Intellectual justice, now it's obvious, dah

https://www.ted.com/talks/bright_simons_to_help_solve_global_problems_look_to_developing_countries  
15 Dec 2019

An important piece  
In long term health  
If Microbiota is amiss,  
Probiotics & HMOs: wealth  
(in the right types and order)

https://www.ted.com/talks/henna_maria_uusitupa_how_the_gut_microbes_you_re_born_with_affect_your_lifelong_health  
16 Dec 2019

Those supernovae, 100 million stars  
Dying and rebirthing for many years  
Leading to our bodies and our memoirs  
Our tiny successes, failures and tears

https://www.ted.com/talks/enrico_ramirez_ruiz_your_body_was_forged_in_the_spectacular_death_of_stars  
17 Dec 2019

There is enough food right now  
To feed every hungry child and adult  
The issue of hunger is not a "how",  
But action made for the end-result

https://www.ted.com/talks/jasmine_crowe_what_we_re_getting_wrong_in_the_fight_to_end_hunger  
18 Dec 2019

If we pick up the "black ball"  
There's a change of global demise  
These threats are not banal  
Let's work together or otherwise

https://www.ted.com/talks/nick_bostrom_how_civilization_could_destroy_itself_and_4_ways_we_could_prevent_it  
19 Dec 2019

For the planet, stand-up.  
Make them proud, dad and mom!  
So please, sign up:  
https://countdown.ted.com

https://www.ted.com/talks/christiana_figueres_and_chris_anderson_how_we_can_turn_the_tide_on_climate  
20 Dec 2019

True success is not  
Getting wins alone  
Champions are brought  
By love and trust sewn

https://www.ted.com/talks/valorie_kondos_field_why_winning_doesn_t_always_equal_success  
20 Dec 2019

Misinformation's rise is a true aberration  
In order for us to start it overturning  
a few tools: labeling, incentives, regulation,  
transparency, algorithms and machine learning

https://www.ted.com/talks/sinan_aral_how_we_can_protect_truth_in_the_age_of_misinformation  
21 Dec 2019

Ruminating about your work  
Is a very dangerous obsession  
If worries like this lurk,  
Use these tricks to freshen

https://www.ted.com/talks/guy_winch_how_to_turn_off_work_thoughts_during_your_free_time  
23 Dec 2019

Fear and Courage blend  
With an intricate dynamic  
A cautious but brave trend  
Shows you the best panoramic

https://www.ted.com/talks/cara_e_yar_khan_the_beautiful_balance_between_courage_and_fear  
23 Dec 2019

These times call for dangerous women  
Fearless about how they're perceived  
So in equity and strength we swim in  
In a future bravely fought and believed

https://www.ted.com/talks/pat_mitchell_dangerous_times_call_for_dangerous_women  
2 Jan 2020

TEDx

Precision medicine  
A dent in the impossible  
Not unlike Thomas Edison  
Exploring the cognoscible

https://youtu.be/LTZoJLHofBE

Way to go with CancerSEEK,  
Many lives will be saved!  
What a wonderful technique  
The good road to be paved

https://youtu.be/1M8oaZO36_I

Native America is so vibrant  
With many, many stories to be told  
Recount them well, your assignment  
Be trustworthy, ambitious and bold

https://youtu.be/vHlery-C-pU

For Kangaroo and kangaroo rats  
Hops are of great desirability  
For the 1st for efficiency stats  
For the 2nd to escape hostility

https://youtu.be/jXTz7Vuz0To

We can build roads out of plastic!  
But that's not all, my dear readers  
T-shirts and snickers, fantastic!  
And AC units from ingenious leaders

https://youtu.be/Gv0KER8uwaI

Talking openly about sex  
Is still not very sexy now  
But this subject so complex  
Must not raise our eyebrow

https://youtu.be/v8cgzwaDqxI

When you create someone's first impression  
If you're judgmental, things worsen  
Listen and observe with eyes freshen  
"S.T.O.P., See The Other Person"

https://youtu.be/413_sACCuH8

Tough Conversations, they're too few  
We must first move toward the conflict  
Then ask questions, be in the others' shoe  
And keep quiet, a new connection ticked?

https://youtu.be/LZu16ZaLgJM

The Global Physician Shortage  
Might sound and seem quite bleak  
But new info on this reportage  
New education ways, solid and sleek

https://youtu.be/g_492mhwMew

"Don't violate property", no!  
This is a way of resuming all law  
"I own me", an idea to let grow  
Through education - firm, no flaw

https://youtu.be/18oDUTQ14ME

TOD talks are not interesting,  
Unfortunately, I have to infer  
But they are funny witnessing  
And your playfulness they'll stir

https://youtu.be/6TVc0MSogbY

It's time you get involved  
In making tech policy work  
'cause the world has evolved  
And too many dangers lurk

https://youtu.be/g146VUwu7LU

Can the New York state be  
America's new foodshed?  
Your voices'n'wallets are key  
To ensure the future ahead

https://youtu.be/IFS30mgE-w4

Vibration making objects aware  
Hypersurfaces might be created  
From the floor, a plant to a chair  
Doesn't matter where they're located

https://youtu.be/7X9k73HHMyw

Pointless questions may lead  
To science of big, great deal  
So I urge all of you, I plead  
To ask them loudly, for real

https://youtu.be/WMPhTi--Pgw

Frustrations can become delights  
When empathy is used on the design  
In short the customers' rights:  
An experience that's crystalline

https://youtu.be/GKCVJpWd_8g

Prepare to have your mind bent,  
These funny tricks are hits!  
Predict, Prepare, Present,  
The Ham Sandwich, to all who sits!

https://youtu.be/5gchZMjRfL8

Emotions of distress, a great flood  
Trying to convince her she was a goner  
But "The Dust, the Sweat and the Blood  
Are no failure, but badge of honor"

https://youtu.be/rIhPZMC4UEg

Even if you're generally OK  
Experiencing therapy is good  
It might be an inspiring way  
To comprehend 'under the hood'

https://youtu.be/eE6Rt-bFkvw

Many people are hurting and dying  
Just for the sake of prescribing less  
Stakeholders better start verifying  
If the body-count does not progress

https://youtu.be/gMXHAPutGJA

Depression may occur  
One in three undergo  
We then ought to spur  
Mutual support to grow

https://youtu.be/ZQUBFgenMXk

Using inspired speculation  
To show cool and probing art  
It's not all about predation  
Dinosaurs were cute and smart

https://youtu.be/hRfCKFJr0Vg

You, yourself can be a light shaper  
To wondrous, sublime photos ignite  
Just use a plastic tube, wax paper  
A camera, a tripod and a flashlight

https://youtu.be/H60uArsYu48

Is humanity stupid? Or perhaps  
It is running a system that is?  
To fill in democracies' gaps:  
Sortition, not just a whiz

https://youtu.be/Z-Yb_Ra0uzM

The birth control pill  
Changes each woman's brain  
Creating a certain bill  
A choice with loss & gain

https://youtu.be/RdwLAyWHBVs

"If you're not a "hell yes",  
it's a conversation"  
A framework for sex  
The ACHE foundation  
(ACHE - Appreciation, Call it out, History, Exactly what you want)

https://youtu.be/WbVmvJ7LZTg

Sharing your data may seem  
A way to put privacy in danger  
But just consider this dream:  
Improving the health of a stranger

https://youtu.be/oQh8ugLWrpU

Citizenship of tomorrow?  
There are a few examples to grab  
For good values to keep and show,  
"Be a trim tab"

https://youtu.be/y_w-iURwUYU

Learning the violin  
To play videogames  
Giving those two a spin  
To have YT burst in flames

https://youtu.be/FFK8NKfLp1Y

For the good of the Humankind  
Call all your friends in town  
To watch this TED and remind:  
It's time to #JoinTheCountdown

https://youtu.be/5dVcn8NjbwY


End file.
